


With You, I Feel Famous

by phantxmic



Series: The Newsies in High School [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Gen, Hook-Up, M/M, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Crush, albert is pining hArd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Albert DaSilva had been in love with Racetrack Higgins for years. Day and night, the blonde boy crept into his mind and he couldn't get him away. Every little thing Racetrack did just put Albert deeper into this hole he dug himself.-Another part to my high school au, this time; Ralbert.





	With You, I Feel Famous

"Summer should be five months long," Racetrack Higgins complained as him and two of his best friends - Albert DaSilva and Jojo De La Guerra - drove to the first day of school together, "May, June, July, August, September. And one month off for Christmas."

"That would kill the educational system!" Jojo, the oldest of the bunch and the only one with a drivers license, scoffed from the drivers seat, "They'd have to eithe'h teach you things faster, or narrow down the curriculum!"

"Or, they'd have to add more years'a school. Instead of 12, there's like...16," Albert commented, gazing back at Race. 

Race let out a loud whine, "That's lame! Never mind then, I'll live," he pouted and rested his head on the back of Albert's seat, watching the road ahead of them. Albert chuckled and gazed back at him, flashing him a smile and getting one in return. Race's smiles were always the prettiest smiles. The most genuine and kind, they made Albert's heart soar in all different kinds of ways. He had to force his gaze away from Race to make himself seem normal. 

Albert was in love with Racetrack. He had been for years, but it was really hitting hard now. Every single thing Race ever did was making him fall deeper in love, and it was killing him. Being in love was wonderful but pining for a boy - a best friend, no less - who didn't reciprocate the feelings was the opposite of wonderful. It was soul crushing. Every damn time Race had a crush, Albert had to hold in his feelings and be supportive despite wishing to be that crush. Albert had been bottling emotions for years and no one had ever noticed. 

"Aight, get outta the car," Jojo nudged them out when he pulled into his parking spot, "I gotta hurry inside and meet up with Finch."

"Oooh right, you two have to be guides this year!" Race snickered as he jumped out of the car, the other two following suit, "I hope you get a hot guy."

Jojo blushed furiously, "I already know who I'm gettin'! His name's Oscar, Finch is gettin' his brother, Morris."

"Oh, love at first sight, I bet," Race cooed dramatically, causing Albert to snort.

"Oh, shush," Jojo flung Race's bag at him, "I'll see you two at break," He waved joyfully and skipped inside the building. 

Race and Albert made their way inside soon after, Race was rambling on about an interaction he had on Instagram. Albert listened to every word, relishing in the sound of his voice. They approached their normal spot, Albert immediately sat next to their first period class and Race sat next to him. They sat close enough for Albert's heart to skip a beat, their sides pressed against each other. Race let out a yawn and stretched out, casually adjusting so he was laying down with his head in Albert's lap. Albert could feel a red blush rise up to his cheeks and he quickly pushed it down. 

"Sorry, 'm tired..." Race mumbled, "Up all night..."

"No, no," Albert shushed him, gently petting through his blonde-chestnut curls, "Rest as much as you want," Race smiled gratefully and closed his eyes, snuggling into his lap. Albert smiled smitten and pulled his phone out, scrolling through Instagram and occasionally gazing down at Race. He slowly found himself hitting the New Post button and quickly taking a picture of the boy in his lap. God, he looked so pretty. This kind of beauty doesn't need a filter. He quickly posted it with the caption, "Sleepy first day," with a heart emoji.

Albert returned to petting through his curls, watching him carefully, "Y'know, at some point, you need to let me get a photoshoot wit'cha," He murmured, glancing at his camera that was stored in his carrier. 

"Really?" Race asked, opening one eye to gaze up at him, "You wanna take pictures'a me?"

"Of course I do," Albert let out a soft chuckle, "Dude, no homo, but you're attractive. Your eyes are blue as hell and your hair is gorgeous," Big homo. Big big homo, "You're a handsome fella."

Race blushed and snickered, turning on his back, "Well thank ya~" he giggled, "I would love to be your model~"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I won't have work so we can spend as much time as y'want..." Albert smiled shyly, "We can go out and get food and I'll show you the best photoshoot spots. I've done some with Crutchie, Jojo, and Romeo," The thought of spending so much time with Race made his heart flutter. 

Race gasped, "I'd love that, Al!" He sat up in excitement and hugged Albert tight, "Oh my god, I'm so excited!" He squealed and Albert's heart melted. God, he's so cute...

"I'm lookin' forward to it," Albert murmured as the bell rang, helping Race up by the hands, "He'eh, lemme help..." he pulled him upright, grabbing their things as well. 

"Thank ya," Race smiled to him, reaching for his own bag before Albert pulled it away. 

"Nope, lemme carry it," Albert chuckled, flashing him a rare smile. He couldn't help it while around Racetrack. 

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman?~" Race cooed and led him inside, rushing eagerly to sit at their desks, which were lucky right next each other. Albert adjusted his purple beanie as he leaned back in his chair, stretching and letting out a big yawn as his eyes landed on the beautiful Racer next to him. He felt those butterflies all over again. Watching how perfectly those chestnut blonde curls fell upon his face, how perfect the sunlight from the open window looked upon his hair and skin, the way his blue eyes shined like an ocean, Albert was just aching to dive in. 

The first four periods went by quickly for Albert, but then again, school always went by quick to him. As Albert approached the table, he could immediately sense something was wrong. He hurriedly rushed around the table, "Hey, 'ey, what's wrong?" He murmured as he sat next to Race, who was rubbing Jojo's back. 

"Jojo's guide didn't like him," Specs explained simply to Albert and the red head nodded. He slid closer to Race, slowly wrapping his arm around him to run his hand along Jojo's back. Race squeezed Jojo before leaning closer to Albert. 

"I'm fine, guys, really," Jojo smiled, but it wasn't a Jojo smile. It was different. It was forced and fake, and Albert knew damn well it was. 

"Like I said before, Jo," Romeo spoke up from Elmer's lap, "Just forget about the boy."

"Stop referencing musical theater, Romeo."

"Stop being such a lame ass, Henry."

"C'mon, let him have fun!" Crutchie defended his friend with an angry pout. 

Lunch didn't last as long as Albert wished and soon enough him and Race were walking side by side to fifth period. Albert cleared his throat as a question plagued his mind, "So, who's the guy, again? The guy Jojo's guidin' around?"

"Osca'h Delancey," Race spat out the name like it soured his tongue and he spoke with venom, "He's a new fella. I'm plannin' on givin' that kid a piece'a my mind if I eve'h see 'im."

"Don't fight 'im or anythin'!" Albert scolded him, "You have a photoshoot tomorrow, you gotta be lookin' pretty."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Race sneered with a playful smirk on his lips, "I'm always pretty, thank ya."

"Still, Tony," Albert gazed up at the taller boy, "Don't get into trouble. I don't have a good feelin' about the guy and you might get really hurt if you fight 'im."

"Fine, fine," Race rolled his eyes, "I ain't gonna fight 'im. But a few foul words never hurt nobody."

"Actually yes, words can hurt too."

"Well, this asshole deserves it."

Albert sighed and gave up, "Fine, but if you've got a black eye tomorrow, you ain't gettin' no photoshoot."

"Well, I think I'd look kinda sexy like that," Race snickered and twirled around, and Albert blushed at the thought. Okay, he would definitely look sexy like that. "See ya later, Al," He waved goodbye and rushed into his classroom. Albert gave a brief wave back before continuing his trek down the hall and towards his photography class. He should be trusting of Race but he just...didn't know. That Oscar guy didn't seem right. Something just...wasn't right.


End file.
